


The Perfect Tie

by GorillaInTheMist



Series: Alternate Elaine [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 50s housewife Solas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awful fashion, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Solas bakes, elf family!, fluff friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaInTheMist/pseuds/GorillaInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my contribution to #SolasFluffFriday. </p>
<p>Takes place in Alternate Elaine some time after Explain Yourself.</p>
<p>Elaine and Solas are well adjusted to their new life on Earth, when she comes home with a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Tie

The house smells like freshly baked….something? Chocolate? What has he been up to?

I walk into the silent home and find Solas in the office; his mind is elsewhere. His jaw rests on his clenched fist while he gnaws on a pen. His eye reflect the light of the computer monitor.

He has long since settled into life here on Earth with me.

My genius man has decided to become a writer; he was always a wonderful story teller. His whole life, the Inquisition, all of it is ripe for a novel. A few publishing companies have expressed interest after I’ve snuck some chapters off in the mail.

Yeah…he got kind of angry about that, but once he saw the glowing reviews he calmed down a bit...though...I never  _did_ get a 'thank you'. 

He started wearing glasses. With his cream cable knit sweater and jeans, he looks like he has never lived anywhere else.

I lean up against the door frame and smile. “So serious, darling.”

Solas almost wakes from a trance, readjusting the frames on his nose. “Writing your experiences as if you were a fictional character is more difficult than it may sound, _vhenan_.” He rolls back the chair and breaks his work bonds, speeding forward to grab me around the waist and lift me off the ground in a joyful embrace. “I did not hear you arrive. I’ve missed you, my love.”

I giggle like a school girl and kiss his forehead. “Darling, I was only gone for 8 hours. You know, a work day?”

“I will never cease to be elated when you return home to me.” He lets me back down, only to dip me back into an all-encompassing kiss. Once I’m breathless, he gives me my body back, smiling coyly.

It’s like this almost every day.

Sometimes, he sneak attacks me from behind the door with a hug or gift.

I never thought that he would acclimate to a normal life….you know after the whole trying to destroy the world to right wrongs thing, but he is extremely happy just being home and in love.

The wedding was hilarious. “Who are all these people? Do we _know_ this many people? This is a pointless amount of stationary.” Yep. That’s my husband. Overall, it went off without a hitch.

“Have you been baking?” I ask, sniffing the air. “It smells amazing in here!”

Solas looks delighted that I’ve noticed. “Yes, I needed a break this afternoon. I looked through some of your books and made…brownies….? Yes, brownies.”

“I love you.” I grab him around the waist and hold him close. “Oh! Before I forget.”

I wouldn’t have forgotten, but he doesn’t need to know that yet.

I dig inside my briefcase and pull out a smallish box wrapped in silver paper with a huge blue bow. “I got you this!”

He smiles, but looks confused. “Have I missed some holiday? Am I secretly in trouble?”

I laugh harder than is warranted by that comment. I can’t help it.

I’m just so excited! “Just open it, hobo!”

He mindfully pulls the paper apart at the seams instead of ripping it: a delightful quirk of my husband.

Inside the box is a truly awful tie. It’s bold and bright and looks like it belongs on an 80’s yuppie.

Solas’s brows furrow as he holds the tie up to his neck. “Is this a remark about my fashion sense, _vhenan_? You _are_ aware that you purchased most of my clothes.”

“No. No. No, my dear. It’s _supposed_ to be terrible. We used to call them ‘dad ties.’ The really bad ones that your dad would wear to functions when you’re young.” I explain, slightly bouncing up and down.

“I do not understand.” He slides the gaudy silk between his hands thoughtfully.

Oh, my darling man. I hold back more giggles. “I’m going to go change. Just take a second and think about it, _emma lath_.”

I walk into our bedroom and get a few buttons undone of my blouse before it clicks for him.

“ _Vhenan_?! Elaine! Are you…?! _Da’len_?! _Var da’len_?!” He skids around the corner grabbing on to the molding of the door to steady himself. His eyes are wide, bright, hopeful.

I finally let more of my joy out and nod, too happy for words.

“My perfect wife.” He looks at my body with a new awe and slowly drops to his knees in front of me, tie still in his hand. He’s just staring at my stomach. I undo the last of my buttons and expose my tummy. He throws his arms around my hips and rests his cheek on the new skin. “My perfect child.” He whispers. “How long?”

“8 months or so.” I grin. “It’s still too early for the doctor to know. I’ve made an appointment for later in the week so we can start getting ready.”

Solas smirks and kisses just below my belly button. “ _Da’harellan_ , how long have you known?”

I love it when he calls me that. “Only a couple weeks. I didn’t want to get your hopes up if it was a false alarm.” I shrug, trying to be nonchalant. “Well, and it was sort of difficult to find a tie _that_ ugly.”

He stands and leads me to lay on the bed, then he cuddles up with his head on my still bared stomach. “Hello, little one.”

“You know it can’t hear you.” I laugh.

He halfheartedly glares up at me. “ _Vhenan_ , I never thought I’d be a father; I will enjoy every second.” He clears his throat and softly starts to sing in Elvhen to my still flat belly. There is so much emotion in his slightly cracking voice.

I intertwine my fingers with his against my side while I caress the top of his head.

I think we’ll be just fine.

Better than fine.

We will be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this helped with the feels from Trespasser! It made me very happy to write it!   
> <3 to all the solasmancers! 
> 
> Also, shout out to the #keepingsecrets IRC chat for giving me the initial idea for this fluffy work.


End file.
